


Tibbers

by WednesdayzzZ



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Androids, Death, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WednesdayzzZ/pseuds/WednesdayzzZ
Summary: ‘Till death.'至死不渝。
Relationships: Kim "Deft" Hyuk-kyu/Tian "Meiko" Ye
Kudos: 1





	Tibbers

2084年九月的一天上午，钟敲响了九下。昏暗的甬道里充斥着流浪汉、老鼠和画着劣质浓妆的女人。那里的深处是一个孕育艾滋病毒的宝地，而田野从黑暗中走来，戴着厚厚的口罩来躲避那些刺眼的目光，以防被一些他所熟悉的人认出来。他累得嘴唇发白，眼下的乌青在苍白的脸上显得有些恐怖，于是只能扶着墙壁一步一步慢慢走着。我现在看上去应该和那些坐在街边的是一类人吧，他暗自自嘲，带些玩味地欣赏着一旁的人看他的惊恐的目光和退避三舍的样子。人们只会走得很快或停下不动，这样滑稽的反差让他暗暗地笑了，又切实地再一次感到了自己游离在了社会的边缘。

上海，他不出生在这，却扎根在了这。这个城市见证了太多变幻，又孕育了太多故事。百年之间千千万万座高楼平地而起，其中最高大的那座变成了新时代的起点，也是人类社会的罪人。他装模作样地拎了些日用品回家，洗了个澡沉沉地睡了整整五个小时，被叫醒的时候还昏昏沉沉地不愿爬起来。母亲还在世的时候，他被母亲过于温柔的性格惯出了起床气的毛病，但那时他已经过了蛮横又任性的年纪了，只要看到母亲忍俊不禁和有些无奈的表情就没法再发脾气了。现在母亲不在了，叫他起床的换成了另外一个人。

还是有区别的，要是妈妈喊他的话，他很快就会从床上起来了。但是面对Deft，比起努力起床，他更愿意闭着眼睛装死。Deft也不逼他，安安静静掀开被子的一角，小心地搂着他的后背让他躺得舒服些。田野怕冷，便不自觉地往他怀里靠，于是Deft有些僵硬地笑着去亲吻他的额头，而后在他耳边小声呢喃道：“小野，三点半了。”

田野几乎是“砰”地一声从床上弹起来，脸上的表情和他的头发一样凌乱，有些懊恼地看着Deft。“啊啊啊啊你为什么不早点叫我，”他慌慌张张地跨过Deft的腿下床去卫生间刷牙，险些绊倒自己，“我今天下午有课的！四点钟要是到不了我可以去死了。”

Deft的表情渐渐严肃起来。田野以为他就是把玩笑当真了，就没理他，没想到Deft动了真格，死死地抓住他的手不放开，执着地用那双黑金色的眼睛盯着他看。“我夸张了，”田野终于败下阵来，“不会去死的，你看我什么时候要去死过？但是如果到不了的话，会很麻烦。”

他这才勉强放开田野的手，看田野有些不悦地去刷牙洗脸。他没由来地感到有点委屈，却也自然是知道田野为什么如此期盼他能全然理解自己的话，因此懊恼极了，对着紧闭的洗手间的门有些不知所措。

升级改造Deft这个大胆而又惊心动魄的想法是在他们某天吃晚饭时由田野漫不经心地提出来的。彼时，这样一个疯狂的天才已经背着Deft在他休眠时悄无声息地把他身上的一小块涂层替换成了自己改造的仿真人体皮肤，以至于第二天早上Deft进行自我检测时，差点以为田野出了什么事。他有些心虚地向Deft道歉，Deft便逼问他到底想干什么，这才让他把自己的想法全说出来。“你疯了？”他不可置信地看着田野，“你知道你这样会被判刑吗？”

“我没成年呢，跟他们说我只是在做学校课题，不知道有这条法律就好了。”田野笑了笑，试着让Deft安心下来，眼里藏不住的狡黠却被他完全尽收眼底了。

“Deft，我们黑在国外吧。”田野眨眨眼睛，装作天真无辜的样子说道。

该拿他怎么办啊。Deft头一次感到作为一个仿生人的无力。他不该低估田野的行动力的，因为他一路看着长大的这个孩子，的确是个说到做到的人。当田野又一次面对着一盘刚刚煎好的牛排说出“偷渡几乎是不可能的，如果要离开这里，你必须变得和人类有差不多的特征。首先你需要有护照和签证，其次他们会检测你的体温、脉搏率和血氧饱和度，最后的最后你需要足够会说话能应付得过海关图灵测试一样的问题。当然最难的还是第二关，那些海关根本就问不出来什么门道。”这一番话的同时手上丝毫不停地将牛排切成几乎完美的小方块时，Deft方才感叹起来自己究竟在伺候怎样一个混世小魔王。但这并不影响他坐在他看田野大口大口地吃完了那一整块牛排后又给自己倒了杯红酒。“你也喝点嘛，”他有些撒娇般地怂恿Deft来玩他的浪漫游戏，“应该不会出问题的。”

“你才刚成年没多久啊……”Deft有些哭笑不得。坏掉是肯定不会坏掉的，醉也是不会醉的，但Deft作为一个高阶智能仿生人，也品不出红酒的任何味道。田野只尝了一口就皱紧了眉头，赶紧跳下椅子去冰箱里找可乐，又从冷冻柜里翻了些冰块出来，一股脑的全加到红酒里，料比红酒本身都还要多。他又用这种小孩子的喝酒方式如法炮制地给Deft调了一杯出来，被Deft调侃“都快变成鸡尾酒了”。“那又怎么样，”他一如既往地有些顽劣地笑着把酒杯举起来，“干杯就完事了。”

气氛恰到了好处，田野便教他如何自然地拥抱别人。他张开双臂像小孩子一样给了Deft一个大大的拥抱，所有的动作轨迹全部被Deft记录了下来。于是Deft红着脸学着他的样子拥抱回去，却让田野笑得直不起腰。“你这是什么呀Deft，”他眼泪都笑出来，“像小孩儿抱妈妈一样，会把别人吓到的！”直到田野笑了好一会之后终于平静了下来，他才慢悠悠地说：“我是完完全全模拟你的动作轨迹来的，要是我抱得不对，说明你动作也不对！”

“哦？是我的问题吗”田野有些将信将疑，于是他试着放松些去拥抱Deft，被Deft记录下来动作之后拥抱回来之后却又感觉不对劲。这样的过程持续了好几个来回，直到田野自己也慌了，咬着手指不知道该怎么办，良久才闷闷地吐出来一句：“你把刚刚那些轨迹都删了吧，我……我可能自己也得学学。”

最后Deft其实也没有把那些数据删掉。他用第一个记录下来的动作把田野整个人圈住，这才发现田野整个身体都在抖。“没事的，”他安慰道，“我不抱别人，我抱抱你就可以了。”被他揉着头发的田野逐渐安静下来，红着脸扯着Deft的衣服亲吻上他脸颊，在Deft吻上他的嘴唇时小幅度地颤抖着脱下自己的睡衣外套。

他被快感抽去了所有的力气的时候，Deft轻轻地托住他的腰，像保护一颗易碎的星星一样拥住他。后来他缩在Deft有着人类体温的怀抱里，看他休眠时一动不动的可爱样子。他的恋人休眠时不需要氧气，于是听着田野睡着时悠长的呼吸对于Deft来说是一件新奇而又让他心动不已的事情，可听不到Deft的呼吸声却成了田野心里的一个小小的遗憾。他在旖旎气味还没有完全消散的黑暗里用视线描摹Deft的脸颊，像欣赏一件绝世无双的艺术品一样痴迷而又悲凉。

你太完美了，田野想。你不能这么完美的。

**Author's Note:**

> 之后会有很多很含沙射影的部分。作者是一个三观和精神都有点问题的人，所以大家看个扎心就行啦，不必带入现实。  
> 如果有机会的话，会考虑翻成英文。
> 
> There will be many reflections of reality in the following chapters. The writer has some problems in both mindset and mental health, so please do not take this fiction serious XD.   
> Will translate it to English if I have a chance.


End file.
